Bonding Moments
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: 3 — The reason behind the nicknames given to Gray. "What's your problem?" "OUR PROBLEM? What's your problem! Why aren't you even feeling cold yet?" "What do you mean? You didn't know?" "OH! SO YOU'RE A SNOWMAN IN DISGUISE!" A collection of oneshots. AU.
1. Department Shopping

Bonding Times

* * *

**Summary**: 1 — Natsu got so bored when they were in the department store and so, he ended up planning on playing some of the stuff around him. "Hey look! A trident!" "Natsu, that's a fork." "A MINI TRIDENT!" Shopping with Natsu can be troublesome...and annoying.

_I do not own Fairy Tail for it is Hiro Mashima's.  
_But this is mine.

**NOTE**: Natsu acts like Monkey D. Luffy. =)) Kind of a parody?

* * *

**1 — Department Shopping**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and Laxus decided to go to the mall. Well, it's not like the guys have a purpose on going to the department store, but they just went for the shit out of it. But Natsu..? He wants to play.

The girls decided to go to the Women's Section while the boys will just wander around the store because they have no idea on what to do.

* * *

WITH THE GUYS

Our beloved male stooges were walking on the furniture section for some reason or maybe it's just because they got lost. Typical. As they were walking, Natsu picked up a blue body pillow and yelled to Gray, "HEY, STRIPPER!" he called.

The raven-haired guy just glared at him but he was about to get attacked by Natsu, "What the—!" but he failed to continue because he was hit on the head, making him fly to one of the shelves.

"STAR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!" Natsu happily yelled and swung the body pillow around and picked up another body pillow but this time, it's green.

Laxus just raised an eyebrow at him and grinned mischievously, he also picked up a body pillow with the color of orange and attacked Natsu behind, making Natsu turn around—with the body pillows still in hand—and Laxus got hit by the two body pillows, making the blonde hit someone, and that someone hit another someone, and the another someone got hit by another someone and the another someone that another someone hit, hit a shelf so the shelf fell and the another someone that the another someone hit fell with the shelf and he got knocked out. You know, like domino's.

"HA! THAT WAS FOR REVENGE!" he laughed and gave a dramatic pose, the background saying—**The Mighty Dual Sword Weilder**—with some fireworks around him and confetti.

"YOU DIEEEEEE!" Laxus chased him but Natsu took another body pillow but he used his mouth and he said, "**SANTORYUU... ONIGIRI!**" he yelled out and attacked Laxus again with the three body pillows. He was honestly imitating Roronoa Zoro from One Piece—his favorite anime series. Well, they don't even know they're an anime series, too.

Then some salesmen tried to stop him but Natsu kept yelling, "LET GO! I STILL HAVE TO GO AND DEFEAT GAJEEL!" making the poor salesmen back away because Natsu started chasing people, thinking that they were Gajeel, but the jet black haired man was just standing beside Gray—who was lying down on the shelf that fell, since he doesn't want to stand up anymore or else, he would get hit again.

"So, is he really this stupid?" Gajeel questioned, the raven-haired man just sighed, "Yeah. And you'll see worse than that."

Gajeel just smirked, "Thanks for the warning. I'm going to Men's Wear. You coming?" he asked Gray. The latter just jumped off the shelf and grinned, "Hell yeah. Who would want to stay with Pinky and the Wild?"

"Probably no one...except Laxus, since he wants to play along." Gajeel sighed and went to Men's Wear.

Once they already left, Natsu stopped with the Star Wars thing and wandered around again, well, with Laxus trailing him.

Then they arrived at a section with some more pillows and Natsu happily took one pillow and smacked Laxus straight in the face. Of course, the hothead Laxus is, he takes revenge.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!" both of them yelled and they hit their selves by the latter's pillow simultaneously.

Then Natsu said out loud, "PILLOW FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" and so, the Pillow Fight has begun. You see, they also made their own fort in the middle of the pathway. Salespeople didn't even bother stopping them because it will all be pointless in the end. And they don't care if the manager fires them because they won't hesitate to change jobs.

_'I don't wanna work in this place anymore.' _Every salesperson mused to themselves and sighed in unison.

* * *

MEN'S WEAR

"Hey, dude." Gajeel called out to Gray, who was looking on some pants—as if he was gonna wear them.

"What?"

"I think I heard Natsu shout 'Pillow Fight' out loud from that place where we came from." Gajeel said. Gray just snickered, "Don't mind that. He's just having some **'fun'**, that's why."

Gajeel just stared at him and shrugged his shoulders. He went back to checking on some graphic tee shirts.

* * *

BACK WITH NATSU AND LAXUS

"Damn, that was fun!" Laxus exclaimed as he stretched. Natsu grinned and nodded his head vigorously, "That was just a warm up! Let's go check on Gajeel and Gray!"

"Where are they?"

"Men's wear."

"How are you so sure?"

"I dunno." the pinkette shrugged his shoulders.

"Mm..whatever. Let's go." Laxus sighed and walked towards Men's wear, with Natsu jumping up and down behind him.

* * *

LATER, the gang met up at Cashier #4, near the women's department.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I have to buy some utensils since Natsu threw them on the garbage and the trash-guys people took it."

"You mean the garbageman?" Gray corrected.

"Whatever," Lucy stared at him boringly, "let's just go."

* * *

UTENSILS SECTION PLACE...ish

Lucy, Mira, Levy and Erza were on the cooking part, while the guys were on the spoons, forks, and containers. Then Natsu and took a fork.

"Hey look! A trident!" he stated as if it was his first time to see one.

Gajeel looked at Natsu as if he grew two heads, "Natsu, that's a fork." he corrected him, but no matter what, if Natsu calls something, that's what he calls it.

"A **MINI **TRIDENT!" he yelled, and he started poking some random people with the fork. Gray was getting annoyed and took the fork away from him, "NATSU. Stop."

"WHAT? I WANNA PLAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he whined, and tried to get his "trident" back, but Gray threw it somewhere. Then Natsu gasped, "YOU! YOU! YOU TRAITOR!"

Gray gaped at him, "What the hell. What had I done to be a traitor? I was never on your side anyway!"

Then Natsu was silent for awhile and pointed an accusing finger at him, "EVEN SO!"

Gajeel walked beside Gray and the half-naked man said, "See my point?" then the guy full of piercings nodded his head and walked away, not wanting to get embarrassed by some people.

* * *

After shopping loads of stuff — for the girls — and some playing and checking stuff out — obviously! — they decided to go home and call it a day. But Natsu wasn't done yet.

When they were almost at the exit, Natsu saw a certain store that says in the front—**MAXRIDER**—so he insisted Lucy, Erza, and Gray to come inside with him. But Lucy doesn't want to and Erza said, "Such childish act defies my age."

"HEY, LAXUS, GRAY, GAJEEL! LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!" he pulled his three friends and chose "DEVIL'S WRATH".

When they were inside, the girls waited outside and watched the screen inside where it showed the four idiots. (Too bad it's not three.) And Gray was shouting like a girl. (read: It's horror.)

Then the females started laughing out loud.

After that, Laxus screamed at the top of his lungs. A blood-curdling scream it is, "That scared the shit out of me!" he gasped.

Gajeel was sweating and fell on the ground, "I won't... go.. back... inside there.."

Gray fainted while they were inside.

Natsu was jumping up and down and shouted, "AGAIN! AGAIN!" but was scolded by Lucy.

Then the four guys couldn't stand up, so Erza rented a kiddie ride nearby and put **all four **guys inside, and they fit perfectly.

And they arrived home safely, with the guys passed out, with Erza driving the van, Lucy and Levy talking about stuff, and Mira was reading something—I think it was a pamphlet.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **;) Is it funny? CORNY?  
- asdfghjklanime


	2. Water Resort Have Some FUN!

Bonding Moments

* * *

**Summary**: 2 — It was summer, so they wanted to go to a resort. And Natsu didn't force them this time. "D-Don't PUSH me!" "GOOOO!" "She die." "Rest in peace, Lucy." And it's all gonna be worse if he made you do what he wants...when swimming. A collection of one shots. AU.

_I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything is owned by Hiro Mashima. _

_**Note**: Beware. Natsu is out of his mind. You might get your mind blown...I warned you. And I'm not kidding._

_Btdubs, the gang only contains Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Laxus and Gajeel. Mira and Levy were just extras on the previous chapter. I added Laxus and Gajeel to add some fun. :) AND no, Miraxus and GaLe is_ not _in my Couple List so don't expect some moments for them._

_Chapter Edited._

* * *

**2 — Water Resort**

The gang arrived to the local resort of Magnolia, "Water Country". Natsu was bouncing **on **a ball that Lucy brought and he ended up popping it.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Lucy threw Natsu the ice box she was carrying and threw **his **body inside the gate of the resort. I have no idea why she even did that just because of a ball.

"What's the big deal, Luce?" Gray asked the blonde. Lucy just fixed her hair into a pigtail and said, "Nothing." Then Gray just put on a playful smirk, "On PMS?" then Lucy whacked him on the head with an umbrella—which she took from Erza. Gray fell on the ground and didn't move an inch.

Gajeel just raised a brow and kicked Gray's limp body on the ground, "Do you even know what that means?" then Gray growled and rolled his eyes. He stood up and sighed, "I ain't no kid anymore, dude. It means Pissed at Men Syndrome." then Laxus and Gajeel laughed at him. Lucy just scoffed and gestured Erza to go inside. The redhead was watching the whole scene, and felt proud that Lucy became like her. Erza even brought cake!

The three men just followed suit and as they arrived inside, they saw Natsu rolling on the ground...crying.

"Now what?" Erza walked up to the pinkette and grabbed him by the collar.

So they got in and went to go and find a nice cabana to put all their stuff in. Of course, since this was such a lovely—well, not for them—day, all the cabanas were taken so they had to go and find an umbrella that wasn't in use. Unfortunately for them, all the tables that had umbrellas were piled with other people's towels and clothes whereas all the tables in the sun were nice and empty. So, after long wondering on whether they were doomed to be in the sun during their stay, they finally uprooted an umbrella from its home and carried it off to a remote location where no one would even think to look for it.

"Alright, we're just gonna change. You guys...do what you want. Since I don't really care if you kill each other if we leave." Lucy said as she took her stuff to go off to the changing rooms. Erza followed suit and before anything else, she gave the boys a 'I'm watching you' look with her eyes telling that she's dead serious. Laxus and Gray had to change into the bathing suits so they shrugged and went off to the MALE'S changing room. No one even thought to tell Gajeel and Natsu—who already had their bathing suits on—to wait for them. So they took off without telling anyone.

As you can see, Natsu recovered from his "coma"—meaning from the time Lucy threw him and he cried because it hurts. He was paralyzed, you see.

"Let's go down the biggest water slide!" Natsu declared as he yanked on the drawstrings of his red bathing suit.

"Awwyeeaaah!" Gajeel cheered. He was wearing those one piece MALE bathing suit. Well, his is black, so it's perfectly fine.

"THE BLACK HOLE!" Natsu yelled pointing to a waterslide off in the distance that was black and went straight down and was about a mile high. The edge of Gajeel's mouth curved upward, a smirk plastered on his face. But it faltered, as his eyebrows creased together, "The what?"

"The Black Hole! LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted once more and pulled Gajeel by the collar of his suit. Natsu was running in lightning speed, so Gajeel was flying on the way.

Meanwhile in the men's changing room...

"Okay, dude. I just heard Natsu shouting Black Hole right where we came from." Laxus told Gray. The latter just sighed, "Why...do you guys have to say those stuff ALL THE TIME? He's just having his FUN, alright?" and he ruffled his own hair after he finished applying suntan lotion.

Laxus just stared at him and stated, "Yeah. Chill, dude, chill." and Gray just hit Laxus on the back.

"AND STOP CALLING ME DUDE, YOU DUMBASS!" With that said, there was a little brawl inside the changing room. It only got worse when some other nameless guys that entered the room joined in. What a lovely day it is.

After the mini party inside the men's changing room, the two guys went out, only to see Lucy and Erza in a bikini. Well, Lucy was wearing a jacket for some reason. And she was wearing a straw hat that perfectly fit her head.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" asked Gray. Lucy just stared down at her outfit and stuck her tongue out, "Pervert,"

Laxus stood behind the raven-haired guy and sighed, "She has a point, stripper." then Gray whipped his head behind him. "Whose side're you on, huh?" he shouted and glared at Laxus. But the latter just returned a deadly and **creepy **glare, so the former just had to give up.

"You don't have to give me that kind of glare, you know." Gray muttered, while Laxus just laughed.

After awhile, Lucy decided that she should take the jacket off because it was **scorching **underneath the jacket. "Okay, you two, don't be perverts or else, I'll drown you guys in the pool. OR, I'll push you to the Black Hole." she said darkly, making the two boys shudder. Erza just smiled at the blonde for being confident.

It all happened it in slow motion. Lucy stripping off her jacket, showing her white porcelain skin, her curvaceous body, _and _her white bikini with pink flowers on them. Erza was nodding her head randomly. While Laxus and Gray had _blood _trickling down from their noses. Oh, and there was that background music. Y'know, those Spanish songs that randomly plays once a girl takes off a layer of clothing or something.

Once Lucy has finished, she turned her head to the two guys who were enjoying their little perverted world. There was a throbbing angry tick on her head, so she lifted her leg and kicked both boys to the air. Her battle cry was heard allover the resort.

"URYAAAAAAAAAA! YOU GODDAMN PERVERTS!" she yelled, her eyes burning wildly. She crossed her arms on her chest and huffed, looking away from the other people. Erza just exclaimed in amazement and clapped her hands in delight.

Both beauties walked off to a swimming pool where they can have peace.

* * *

Minutes have passed ever since Laxus and Gray got back to where Lucy and Erza were, so now, they were going to go to the waterslides.

"Who's gonna buy the tubes with me?" Lucy glanced at her back where her three companions were. Laxus shrugged his shoulders, Gray blinked, and Erza stared at her. Lucy groaned and face palmed. "You know, I _can't _carry all of the tubes with me. So I need at least _one _guy to help me out." She did her cutesy face to the two guys. Her eyes fluttering close and opens again, her lips pouting cutely, her cheeks pink, and some side hairs sticking on her forehead due to sweat, making her a _cutehotprettyblonde _girl.

Gray was about to walk up to her, but Laxus beat him to it. The raven-haired guy growled at the blonde man and scowled. While Laxus grinned victoriously and he and Lucy went to the shop where they will buy the tubes.

Which leaves Gray and Erza alone. Gray noticed this and took a few steps away from the redhead to make a safe distance. He sighed in relief and watched the kids being taught by their parents on a kiddie pool near them.

When the two blondes got back with the tubes, Gray ran over to Lucy, "Hey, Luce! I'd be delighted if you would want to share and ride the double tube with me." he grinned.

"Actually, Gray..." said Lucy, "I think I'll be taking the SINGLE tube down the slides. Oh, and Erza will be taking the other one." and she took the two single tubes away from Laxus' hold and gave one to the redheaded beauty, who just thankfully took it.

Gray and Laxus' eyes widened and stared at each other and to the two girls, back and forth.

"WHAT?" both exclaimed in unison. "I _have _to share the DOUBLE TUBE with HIM? No, no... NO WAY in my life would I like to share a double tube with a monster like _that _guy." Gray said irritatingly, pointing Laxus with an accusing finger. Laxus just hit Gray on the waist for calling him a monster, but nodded his head anyway and defended, "We're not gays."

Lucy just smiled an innocent smile, "Oh? I thought you already are! Oh well, you'll use the double tube anyway," she said. Laxus shivered from the sickly-sweet tone she just used. Oh god, how he hates that kind of voice. It's horrific.

"Yeah... Whatever." he groaned and took the double tube. Lucy just beamed and Erza was looking for a decent pool where it has a big space so they won't meet up with a huge crowd of swimming people.

Laxus just smirked at Gray, "Hey, Tundra. I'm using this double tube. _Alone. _You hear me?" he glowered over the raven-haired man, who just shuddered and scampered off.

Lucy noticed this and said, "Hey! I PAID for that double tube, ALRIGHT? What's the reason for buying it if it won't be used properly, anyway?" she raised a blonde eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched a bit upward.

"I don't even care. I hate rules. They're just random shit." Laxus sighs and continued, "A double tube _is _cheaper than a singe tube, so I'll be taking this alone. Gray buys another one. It's only for like... $3.90 or something.." Laxus shrugged his shoulders and took the double tube with him. Gray had his jaw wide open in disbelief.

"And the others'll think that you're a stupid, blonde loner." Lucy argued. Laxus flinched and immediately turned around, annoyance crossing his face. "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!"

"But I'm not a loner. So, suck on that." Lucy playfully grinned and stuck her tongue out like a kid would. Laxus turned red for losing from a girl, and just ignored her gaze. Laxus just rolled his eyes and threw the double tube somewhere and bought his very own single tube. Gray blinked and followed suit, since he wouldn't even _dare _to go down the waterslide without a tube. Singe or not.

And so, the two girls waited for the guys to go back. And when they went back, they went to the Black Hole. And when they arrived there, they saw Gajeel and Natsu pushing each other while they were sliding down on the big waterslide while they are on their tubes. And when they got to the bottom, they were still pushing each other for some reason.

Erza went down the pool and punched both idiots on the head, making them fall in the water with big, red lumps on their heads.

"That's enough to shut them up, I guess." Erza turned around and dragged the two boys to the edge by their hairs. Lucy, Laxus and Gray wore that 'Ouch-that-gotta-hurt' face. And they shuddered.

They waited for the two to wake up and once they did, they went up to the Black Hole and waited in line.

"LUCY GOES FIRST!" Natsu yelled gleefully. Lucy's eyes widened and stepped back a bit from Natsu.

"W-W-Whaaaa? NO! I G-GO AFTER ERZA!" Lucy nervously smiled as she was sweating. Laxus smirked deviously and pushed Lucy near the slide when they were next. Lucy was trying to resist but Gajeel threw the single tube to her and said, "Chin up. Straighten your back,"

Then Natsu was trying to push Lucy, but Lucy was digging her shoes to the rubber they were stepping on. "D-Don't PUSH me, dammit!" she cried, panicking and swearing that she's gonna die right now.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu successfully pushed her down the slide, earning an ear-piercing scream from Lucy, who was currently dying as she slides down the black, one-mile long waterslide.

"She die." Laxus deadpanned, crossing his arms on his bare chest.

"Rest in peace, Lucy." Erza bowed to the slide respectfully.

"I think you overdid it, pinky." Gajeel looked down the steep waterslide. But Natsu pushed him down as well, but _without _a waterslide. Then Gajeel shouted his blood-curdling scream as he falls down.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! LAXUS, YOU'RE NEXT!" Natsu jumped up and down as he pulled Laxus by the ear. As the blonde was being yanked, he pulled Erza with her by her long, red hair that's fixed up in a high ponytail, bringing her with him down the slide.

Natsu blinked and laughed on his own. He was about to push Gray—who was standing there, watching the scene this whole time.

"HEY! You're next, Ice Brain!" Natsu yelled. The latter's eyes widened and immediately read the rules of going down the slide.

"Caution, if you have a history of heart attacks, a bad back or are pregnant, you should not go down this slide. It is advised that you wear a shirt because your back will get scratched. If you do not cross your legs, you will get water in unwanted places." read Gray. Natsu raised a confused eyebrow at him and said, "..So?"

"I don't want water in unwanted places!" Gray protested, as he scratched his head frantically.

Natsu just laughed, "Then don't drink water."

"I have a history of heart attacks, a bad back AND I'm pregnant!" Gray said. But he paused to think, and finished, "Uhh...forget the last one."

"IT'S YOUR TURN!" Natsu nudged him and pulled the drawstrings of Gray's swimming shorts.

Gray pulled back and ended up pushing the pinkette _'accidentally' _to the slide.

Then Natsu cried out, "YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" and he died as well. Gray scratched his cheek and muttered nonchalantly, "Oops..?"

* * *

Down the slide, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza _safely _got down the slide.

"It's a miracle we're still alive. He was trying to kill us!" Laxus rubbed his head and sat down on the pool floor, since the pool is only an inch high.

Then they heard a battle cry-like yell, "—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!" and they realized it was Natsu and they made some space for him to fall on. Then, _crash! _As he was on the floor, it made a mini crater.

"Gray pushed him, didn't he? Oh man, just because of rules? _Really_?" Gajeel said irritatingly and continued, "Shemales." He sighed and face palmed. Lucy nodded her head and sat down on the edge of the pool.

Erza just cracked her knuckles and was ready to kill, "Laxus." she called. The latter turned his head around and his eyes widened. Around Erza was a powerful, dark, angry, murderous and evil aura.

"Aw, shit..." he muttered under his breath. And on that day, his soul is finally in the afterlife.

The supposed-to-be-dead and conscious people from the gang were getting ready for a scheduled murder of Natsu Dragneel. Once he wakes up, he dies again. And yeah, Gray was safe. Since his killer died and the others didn't even have a reason for killing him.

_But_, Erza wasn't satisfied. No, not _yet. _So she killed him as well.

Bloody it is.

* * *

_Finally, I finished this chapter. Almost took me forever since I can't use the computer. MY LAPTOP was taken by my sister. Dammit.  
Btdubs, school has started once again. So please, be prepared for some delays. Support my other stories as well, thank you._

_Tell me what you think. ;)  
- asdfghjklanime_


	3. Snowy Snow World

Bonding Moments

* * *

**Summary**: 3 — The reason behind the nicknames given to Gray. "What's your problem?" "OUR PROBLEM? What's your problem! Why aren't you even feeling cold yet?" "What do you mean? You didn't know?" "OH! SO YOU'RE A SNOWMAN IN DISGUISE!" A collection of oneshots. AU.

_I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything is owned by Hiro Mashima._

**Note**: _The place that will be mentioned here is just randomly made by me. So if the name's stupid, I'm sorry. BTW, this chapter is a bit rushed—not really—but it's still rushed._

* * *

3 — Snowy Snow World

At Fairy Tail Academy...

The gang were just staying at the roof of the school right after dismissal, along with the others—namely Mira, Wendy, Lyon, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Freed, Juvia, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, and Loke. For some reason, they followed the gang to the roof. All they said was, "We were bored, that's why." in complete unison like they were singing on a choir. It was weird, but it's not like they care. They're their friends, anyway. And Fairy Tail is meant to be weird.

"It's so boooooring here..." Lucy whined as she rested her head on the railing of the roof. She just stared at the view boringly, and groaned. Loke just smirked and slid his 'round her shoulders, "Well, _I'm _here to _entertain _you." while Lucy just swatted his hand away.

"I would rather not." Lucy said and raised her chin—like those stuff in an etiquette. Loke's smirk turned to a frown and sulked on one corner, mumbling something about things on why Lucy can't _fall _for him.

Gray just lay on the not-so-hot-and-not-so-cold ground of the roof and stared at the cloudless sky.

"Hey Ice Stripper, why're you naked? You tanning or something?" asked Laxus, who sat down beside Gray and blinked with half-lidded eyes. Yup, they're bored alright.

"Oh... Damn. Where'd it all go?" Gray muttered and narrowed his eyes. He looked around and saw that Juvia was _hugging _his clothes. She was squealing, "GRAY-SAMA" all over again and on how wonderful and soft his clothes were. And _oh god, _did she FAINT when she smelled the clothes. Everyone sweatdropped at this and Gray walked up to her and took his clothes, and when he was about to step away, a hand grabbed his ankle.

His eyes widened and looked below him, and realized that it was _Juvia's_. He sweated and tried to pull away, but it was all no use. Juvia raised her head and her black eyes turned to glinting hearts, glinting hearty eyes that were staring back at his.

"You're mine." Juvia muttered under her breath darkly and she smiled wickedly. Gray looked at his friends, and they just blinked and did what they want to do. Gray's eye twitched and stared back down at Juvia. "I'm gonna die..." and he started running _everywhere _with Juvia getting dragged as she hugged his leg, "You're so _kawaii _~ Gray-samaaaa!" she purred at his pants and she fainted again, but her grip on his leg just _won't _get off. Then he ran around again.

Then Hibiki asked out of the blue, "Hey, why do you guys call Gray with those nicknames related to something cold?"

The gang just turned their heads to him and was silent for awhile, and Lucy sighed. "It's because—"

* * *

_Flashback ~_

_"HEY GUYS! Let's go to SNOWY SNOW WORLD!" Natsu yelled out in happiness. It was their summer break, and they just hung out on Natsu's place since he has _five _air conditioners inside his bedroom, and two in his living room, one in the attic, three in the kitchen, and there was even one in the _bathroom_! And he had some electrical fans at his garden, and the electrical fans were really cold._

_Natsu saved some _awesome _amount of money, and he decided that he'll buy a ton of air conditioners and electrical fans for his house. The gang didn't even believe this, but once they saw his house, they began to think that whatever he says, he does it. He's a __man—not—of his word._

_Lucy raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, "To where now..?" Erza was eating some cheesecake beside her, enjoying her own little world. Natsu just grinned his toothy grin and took a poster out of his drawers._

_It says_ "Snowy Snow World! Where everything fun happens." _and on the bottom right, it says _"Caution! People who are sensitive to cold might get frostbitten." _and there were illustrations of snow mountains, people sliding down an icy hill on a sled or something, people skiing, and there was a frozen mini lake with people fishing on the hole, and people ice skating._

_Lucy read everything, "I'll just go for the ice skating and nothing else. Anyone coming too..?" and she stared at her other companions. Gray shrugged it off, Laxus hesitated for a moment and nodded his head slowly _and _carefully. Gajeel just gaped and growled, "Well, if everyone else is coming, then I'd go too. Don't wanna get left out or something."_

_Erza nodded her head away and enjoyed her cheesecake some more, sighing dreamily._

_"GREAT! NOW LET'S GOO!" Natsu laughed and when they turned their attention to him, he was already wearing winter outfits. Triple jackets, a thick scarf, a dragon's head bonnet, thick mittens, winter boots, warm and fuzzy pants and red ear muffs._

_"Aren't you... feeling hot or something?" Laxus lifted a golden eyebrow at Natsu, while the latter just blinked stupidly._

_"No. Like I said before when we met, I'm_ immune _to heat!" Natsu replied and took every necessary and unnecessary things for winter season._

_"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Lucy tapped her chin with her finger remembering the time they met each other. _

~ Time Skip ~

_Outside Snowy Snow World stood the gang. Snowy Snow World (SSW for short) was just a block away from Natsu's place so they just had to walk to there. But they didn't want to go by the street since Natsu was wearing winter clothes, and it was _summer_, so they'll get some attention. Gajeel insisted that they should get a taxi, but Natsu persisted that it would be a waste of money._

_"That coming from a person who wasted his money _for airconditioners_." He muttered and secretly shot him a death glare._

_As they entered inside, people were lined up in one file, staffers giving out some thick sweaters._

_"So if they give Natsu another one, then he'll have quadruple jackets?" Laxus wondered._

_"Yeah... isn't that.. I dunno... enough already?" Lucy stared at Natsu weirdly, who was protected safely from cold and who was walking like a penguin. Side by side. Gray just snickered at him._

_"Oh boy..." Gajeel sneered. "This is gonna be embarrassing.." his smirk turned to a frown. He rubbed his temples, and when he reached the front, the staffer gave him the jacket and he wore it on._

_When they arrived inside, they did the stuff they wanted to do. Gajeel went to sledding, Laxus went to fishing, and for some reason, he wanted to do it, Lucy was skiing, Erza was eating_ cake _inside, and the staffers told her that food is not allowed, but she was persistent, so she threatened the staffers, if they touch her, they die, Gray was lying on the snowy ground and Natsu was doing everything that can be done on snow._

_After a few minutes, when they were contented, they met up near a cabin inside SSW._

_Once they saw each other, they noticed that Gray was shirtless. Their eyes widened and stared at Gray._

_"What?" he curiously asked, and felt a bit conscious since they were staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world._

_"YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy pointed at him and poked his chiseled chest. Her brown orbs so wide, they looked like they want to pop out of her eyelids._

_"Wha—" he looked down and realized that he's shirtless. He freaked out and ran around the place in a second in attempt to look for his jacket, and he eventually found his clothes after a few runs and wore it on._

_When he got back to where the others were, he stared at them confusingly._

_"What's your problem?" he asked, looking quite annoyed._

_"OUR PROBLEM? What's_ your _problem! Why aren't you even feeling cold yet?" Laxus narrowed his eyebrows, thinking that this is stupid and interesting at the same time._

_"What do you mean? You didn't know?" Gray frowned and blinked at his companions._

_"OH! SO YOU'RE A SNOWMAN IN DISGUISE!" Natsu ran towards him and checked his body. He pulled his cheek, checking if it will pull out since he thought it was a mask, and snow will come out of his face._

_"NO, MORON. I'm just immune to the_ cold. _That's why." Gray simply explained, crossing his arms as if it was the easiest question to answer in the whole universe._

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Gajeel complained._

_"I thought you knew."_

_"Hmm, oh well. At least the problem's solved. Now let us go sled altogether, shall we?" Erza nodded her head, and pointed to the slide place thingy._

_"Sure." Lucy, Gajeel, and Gray shrugged their shoulders and followed the redhead towards the slide place thingy, leaving Laxus and Natsu blinking right over there. "So, he is immune to the opposite of your element. That's pretty rare." Laxus dragged his eyes to the pinkette._

_"I KNOW! AND IT'S SOOO COOL!" Natsu cheered and skipped towards the slide place thingy with his clothes. He skips like how penguins skip—if they even skip. Thought not._

_Laxus just wore a small smile and shook his head, "What a bunch we are." and he sighed and followed them as well._

_~ Flashback End _

* * *

"—The End." Lucy finished, making her audience stare at her in disbelief. After a full minute, they turned their eyes to Gray, who was still suffering from Juvia's _love. _They started to laugh out loud and tear their eyes out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE STRIPS EVEN IN THAT PLACE!" Loke laughed and cackled, clutching his stomach since it hurts so much.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN GO TO THAT PLACE? You could've had...hahaha...went to Snow World...gahahaha...just beside our place! NOT SNOWY SNOW WORLD! THAT'S JUST FOR KIDS!" Lisanna giggled and laughed out loud as well, wiping her tears away from laughing.

And the blah blah blahs of the others as well.

When they were still laughing, Laxus stood next to where Lucy was and questioned, "But it still makes me wonder on how he even became immune to it. Same goes for pinky."

Lucy thought about it for a moment, "You're right. Now that you've mentioned it, I'm getting to some conclusions! STUPID LAXUS!" she whacked him on the head with the book she brought with her.

"OW!" Laxus groaned and held his head, rubbing it. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said, not even thinking on _why _she even got annoyed when he let her think about something deep.

...Maybe she's still on PMS? Maybe. He shrugged his shoulders and wore a small smile, "What a bunch we are."

Just like old times.

* * *

_So...? I know it's stupid, but I gotta explain on why they keep calling Gray "Ice Stripper", "Snowman", and the likes. "Droopy Eyes" and "Underwear Prince" is probably understandable since you always see/read him doing his rare stripping habit._

_Snowy Snow World & Snow World is different.  
Like what _Lisanna_ said, SSW is for kids. But it's snowier._

_Now, no more to explain.  
Tell me what you think. ;) REVIEW._

_- asdfghjklanime_


End file.
